Stardust
by Tiaki1209
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but I'll give it a shot. Stardust has always been different from everybody else, but now she must overcome many obstacles and challenges while going through the biggest, most dangerous, change in her life. Rating might go up.
1. Stardust Bio

Hi there everyone this is the bio for my OC character Stardust. I hope no one minds that I based her off of me so everything except the weapons and background story mentioned here about Stardust is also about me. I'll also be putting descriptions for the all the medical disorders listed for those individuals who happen to not know what they are or what they cause( all info came from Wikipedia ad a few medical websites). Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors through out the story I'll do my best to minimize this. I don't own any of the 9 charaters ownly Stardust.

* * *

Name: Stardust (but likes to be called Star)

Age: 17

Human

Hair: light brown in summer do to sun bleaching, med-brown in winter

Eyes: a strange calm light blue. Wears glasses all the time even when though she doesn't need to. Strangely enough though she can even see somewhat better in the

dark then most.

skin: pale white in winter do to lack of sun, a very light tan in summer depending on how often she goes outside.

Hight: 5ft. 2in.

Build: Her body is small figured, but has great endurance when its needed.

Stitchpunk

Has a white 8 pointed star symbol on her chest.

Hight: 16 cm

Time in Stitchpunk dragon body: wakes up right after 9 releases the souls of 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8

Abilities: Can fly, breath blue-white fire, like any female she is also agile, has fairly good speed and endurance.

Likes: Reading, listening to music, drawing, singing (when she thinks no ones around), trying and discovering new things, helping others, being with friends and being creative.

Dislikes: Fighting, lieing, seeing her friends getting bullied, fighting, witnessing an argument, feeling helpless and being bossed around. She really dislikes having to see others sad, and being alone. Strangely she doesn't like to make constant eye contact, she finds its makes her uneasy.

Weapons: Claws, teeth and fire breath. She prefers to fight hand to hand.

Medical Disorders: Aspergers syndrome, Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD), Anxiety, depression, and reading and language disorder. Star's reading and language disorder is that she can read words perfectly fine but has difficulty spelling them or pronouncing them right.

Asperger syndrome is an autism spectrum disorder, and people with it therefore show significant difficulties in social interaction, along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and differs from other autism spectrum disorders by its relative preservation of linguistic and cognitive development. Although not required for diagnosis, physical clumsiness and atypical use of language are frequently individuals improve over time, but difficulties with communication, social adjustment and independent living continue into adulthood. Some researchers and people with Asperger's have advocated a shift in attitudes toward the view that it is a difference, rather than a disability that must be treated or cured.

Attention-Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD or AD/HD) is a neuro-behavioral developmental disorder. ADHD is a common chronic disorder in children with 30 to 50% of those individuals diagnosed in childhood continuing to have symptoms into adulthood. Adolescents and adults with ADHD tend to develop a coping mechanisms to compensate for some or all of their impairments. Though previously regarded as a childhood diagnosis, ADHD can continue throughout adulthood. 4.7 percent of American adults are estimated to live with ADHD. ADHD is diagnosed two to four times as frequently in boys as in girls, though studies suggest this discrepancy may be due to subjective bias of referring teachers. ADHD management usually involves some combination of medications, behavior modifications, lifestyle changes, and counseling. Its symptoms can be difficult to differentiate from other disorders, increasing the likelihood that the diagnosis of ADHD will be missed or vice versa. Additionally, most clinicians have not received formal training in the assessment and treatment of ADHD, particularly in adult patients.

Obsessive–compulsive disorder (OCD) is a mental disorder characterized by intrusive thoughts that produce anxiety, by repetitive behaviors aimed at reducing anxiety, or by combinations of such thoughts (obsessions) and behaviors (compulsions). The symptoms of this anxiety disorder range from repetitive hand-washing and extensive hoarding to preoccupation with sexual, religious, or aggressive impulses. They can also range from difficulty with odd numbers to nervous habits such as opening a door and closing it a certain number of times before one leaves it either open or shut. These symptoms can be alienating and time-consuming, and often cause severe emotional and economic loss.

Anxiety is a psychological and physiological state characterized by cognitive, somatic, emotional, and behavioral components. These components combine to create an unpleasant feeling that is typically associated with uneasiness, apprehension, fear, or worry. Anxiety is a generalized mood condition that can often occur without an identifiable triggering stimulus. As such, it is distinguished from fear, which occurs in the presence of an observed threat. Additionally, fear is related to the specific behaviors of escape and avoidance, whereas anxiety is the result of threats that are perceived to be uncontrollable or anxiety becomes excessive, it may fall under the classification of an anxiety disorder. Someone suffering from anxiety might also experience it as a sense of dread or does not only consist of physical effects; there are many emotional ones as well. They include "feelings of apprehension or dread, trouble concentrating, feeling tense or jumpy, anticipating the worst, irritability, restlessness, watching (and waiting) for signs (and occurrences) or danger, and, feeling like your minds gone blank" as well as "nightmares/bad dreams, obsessions about sensations, deja vu, a trapped in your mind feeling, and feeling like everything is scary."

Depression: In the 1950s and '60s, depression was divided into two types, endogenous and neurotic. Endogenous means that the depression comes from within the body, perhaps of genetic origin, or comes out of nowhere. Neurotic or reactive depression has a clear environmental precipitating factor, such as the death of a spouse, or other significant loss, such as the loss of a job. A depressive disorder is a syndrome (group of symptoms) that reflects a sad and/or irritable mood exceeding normal sadness or grief. More specifically, the sadness of depression is characterized by a greater intensity and duration and by more severe symptoms and functional disabilities than is normal. Depressive signs and symptoms are characterized not only by negative thoughts, moods, and behaviors but also by specific changes in bodily functions (for example, crying spells, body aches, low energy or libido, as well as problems with eating, weight, or sleeping). The functional changes of clinical depression are often called neuro-vegetative signs. This means that the nervous system changes in the brain causing many physical symptoms that result in diminished participation and a decreased or increased activity level.

Background story: Star has been around since the beginning of the war with the machines, since she used to be human. She knew the scientist and considered him her grandfather (often calling him grandpa). When the war started to break out her family fell victim to the machines. Star managed to get away alive but just barely, taking refuge in a normal looking house. The house she hide in was none other then the scientist's, who soon found her slowly bleeding to death. After cleaning and dressing her wounds up the scientist couldn't find it in his heart to send her back outside to her death so he let her stay with him. During her stay she got to learn a lot on not only the Scientist but the stitchpunks and their anatomy (which will come in handy later on) in which he was creating. Star then got the idea to make one of her own. She had always had a love for dragons and magic so she made her stitchpunk look as unique and beautiful as she saw dragons. She unlike the scientist instead of transferring parts of her soul, she transferred her whole soul in to her knew form. The scientist was against her idea at first but soon decided that it was her choice on what to do with her soul so he let her do what she had to do, little did she know though she was going to be asleep for a long time before waking up in her new body. Star's stitchpunk dragoness form looks kind of cat-like from a distance but on closer inspection she has a dog/wolf shaped head with cat-like ears, a lion like tail, wolf or cat-like hind legs, human like arms and hands for writing, drawing or picking things up, bird-like wings, and has a slight mane on her head. She also has tiger-like stripes on her legs and arms but spots like a leopard on her torso and tail making her a rather strange and unique sight indeed. Star can walk on two legs or on all fours but she prefers to use all fours when running or fighting for it's a lot easier and faster. Also, for reference, she doesn't have fur covering her body but her body is made from a velvet like fabric and her front is sown up tightly with blue thread she likes to carry with her in her stichpunk sized backpack with her other things. Because she has been hiding away in a secret room underneath the library, she has been able to learn many different things, like the twins 3 and 4 she likes to read and learn from the past. She has also been practicing the ancient and sacred art of magic and has become quite good. Star has been practicing healing and resurrection spells but they require a lot of magic energy to preform, so that she can help any fallen stitchpunks when the time is right. After a rather tense and awkward introduction she meets the last surviving stitchpunks. Star becomes saddened when she finds out the fates of 1, 2, 5, 6, and 8. After spending a month or so with 9, 7, 4, and 3, Star decides she wants to bring the others back to life. But to do this would drain her magic energy drastically and might leave her at deaths doorstep once she was done but she would be more then happy to do it for her new friends. When they found out it was Star that brought the others back to life and suffered drastically, 9, 7, and the twins where shocked and amazed that Star would to do something like that just to make them happy. She feels it is her mission in life to make others happy and give second chances to those who need it even if it means dieing in the process.

Theme Song(s): This Broken Soul By Rebecca Kneubuhl/Here I Am By Bryan Adams

Quote: "I am the way I am, your opinion on me doesn't mater"

* * *

I don't have a picture ready to be posted but once I do I will try to figure out how to put it up. If you would like me to put up the story for Stardust and/or help with the story please say so in your reviews. I'll probably end up putting the story any way but knowing people want to read the story makes me feel so happy and wanted. The reviews the more updates. Thank you! 3 ;)


	2. In the Beginning

Hello everyone as you know I'm tiaki123 and this is my very first fan fiction ever so please no flames. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors in this story. I don't own any of the 9 characters only Stardust and other humans. Some of the story will be pre-movie and will be centered around Stardust most of the time, I hope you like the story. I would also like to thank Aerith the Evenstar for permission to use her lyrics for the 9 song release in my story. There not in this chapter but they will be used soon. Thanks again hon!! ;)

"spoken"

'thoughts'

* * *

BOOM!! Machine-gun fire. They say good things happen to good people, and bad things happen to bad people. Boy who ever said that was dead wrong! Stardust gasped as another explosion rumbled through the apartment. Here is where our story begins. It was supposed to be a happy, fun family vacation but thats not how fate wanted it. During the families stay a machine called the Fabricator was introduced to the world. It was supposed to be a machine of peace but not to long after it was brought into the world it turned on man kind and started to make machines that destroy humanity. Now here they are at war with the machines, Star would have laughed if she wasn't the one being shot at 'Oh the irony'. Stardust house was being attacked and right now she was in her mothers room with her 3 younger siblings. Breccia, who was blonde with short hair above the shoulders, greenish blue eyes, and was about 12 going 13 years old. Jasmine who had dark brown hair also above the shoulders, baby blue eyes, and was 15 going on 16. Last but not least little Garret was 4 years old, had blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Sis w-whats g-going to h-happen to us?" Garret asked stuttered.

"I don't know Gar, but whatever happens it's meant to be." Star said uneasy but serious at the same time.

Star shifted her backpack on her shoulders filled with her favorite things. The Book of the Dragon by Ciruelo, Star loved dragons so she always carried it with her. A Latin spell book, a drawing pad, her pencil box filled with colored pencils and gel pens of all colors. Colored thread and fine needles. Her mp3, Game-Boy Micro, her laptop and charger and a few DVDs she loves to watch. A small blue diamond about a 1/4 inches in diameter and in a bead cut. Lastly she has her most prized possession a little 16cm doll she had been making called a stitchpunk, she doesn't know why she called it that but the name seemed to fit. The frame was made of hollowed titanium to reduce weight for flight, the claws and teeth are carefully and smoothly molded from platinum (the molders were the hardest to make). It was made with a velvet like material and on the inside of it the material attached to the velvet was a water proof material that aloud it to be able to with stand the rain and be able to even swim, if there was any thing to swim in that is and was stitched up from the inside making it look professional as Breccia had once said. It had fine hair dyed blue for her tuft on it's tail and small main. Lastly, it could be able to walk on its hind legs but could move faster on all fours, it also had a feminine figure making it agile, stealthy and a girl stithpunk dragon. The only problem was a power source of some kind, she had made a holder in the chest for the blue diamond she would use as a vessel for the power source her spell book said it needed. The holder closes up in a dome shape and when you unhitch it and flip it over there the diamond to power the stitchpunk dragon. So what would she use?

She had read in an alchemy book that you could transfer your soul into inanimate objects and make them alive therefor you would become that object, but it was dangerous. You should only transfer a piece of your soul and make it independent in a sense but even that could kill you from shock and pain. Star didn't want that, besides if she transferred her whole soul she would become her stitchpunk and that wouldn't be that bad would it? Sure it also said that if one did that there's no telling how long it would take to wake up from the transfer, it could take days, months, or even years. Star was not looking forward to that, but at least she would be alive, right?

Her mother came running in with blood coming from her belly. Star could see that her mother was greatly injured and got up to help her with her wounds but her mother pushed her off. Star was a little confused as to why that is before-

KABOOM!! The wall to the bedroom starts to crumble as machines try to get in.

" Star, take your brother and sisters to basement now!" Cried Stars mother.

"But Mom what about you?!" Star exclaimed back more worried for her mother at the moment.

"Never mind me just get them somewhere safe! Do you hear me?!" her mother yelled.

"Yes! But-"

"Don't but me, you need to promise that if you have to leave the house because you can't get to the basement that you won't fight those things you hear me?! You run and hide, find someplace safe you got that!"

"O-Okay!"

"Then go now or your going to get killed!"

BOOM!!! BANG!!

Star, with tears forming in her eyes, said "O-Okay."Star took her younger siblings and ran as fast as her legs could manage with her sisters in tow. Star looked back only to regret doing so as she saw the machines brake through the wall and gunned down their mother. Stardust held her little brother close to her body as they tried to get to the basement door. Star could hear her younger siblings crying as they ran. 'Oh no' Star though the basement door was blocked by a beam from the wall that meant they had to go into a different room in the apartment or go outside and find a safer place.

"Sis, what are we going to do now?" Her little sister Breccia asked, scared to tears.

BANG!! CRASH!!!

Well, option number one was out of the question, so that meant they had to get out of here and fast if they wanted to live. She started to run with her siblings in tow.

"Star were are we going?!" Jasmine cried .

"Somewhere that isn't here!"She stated as they ran out of the back door.

The world was in total chaos, buildings were in ruins and dead bodies of humans and animal alike were all over the place. Bombs, gun fire, molotov cocktails were thrown, smoke and ashes engulfed the land. There was their next door neighbor with his wife trying so hard to get away only to be gunned down by a walker machine. Star was starting to panic, she then saw a house just about four blocks from where they were but there are machines everywhere. Star looked around at the horror that was once a beautiful and peaceful place, now a waste land of torment and pain. She then looked at her brother and sisters terrified faces, she came to a decision, she was in charge of protecting her younger siblings now, and they had to get to that house and fast. A bomb went off close by, showering them in ruble, her siblings screamed as they ran in the direction of the house that was barely intact but had to be much safer than out here in the open. 'Three blocks away to safety' Star was determined to save her younger sibling even of it killed her.

BOOM!! Another bomb went off as they ran.

"Don't worry, we're half way there kids" Star shouted over the war zone. She felt her little brother tremble and shake, crying in her arms.

"Sssshhhh it's going to be okay Garret, it'll all be over soon" Oh how soon her words were about to come true. 'Yes only one more block' Star thought with victory. Her victory was going to be short lived however.

"My legs hurt, I'm tired." Breccia said exhausted.

"Yeah can we rest please?" Jasmine pleaded. 'Oh no no no not now don't give up on me' Star started to panic again.

"We're almost there just a little further-" KABOOM!!!!

They were all knocked off there feet and sent flying through the air landing not to far away from one another. Breccia was about 6ft away to her left, her right leg bent at a sickening angle and a cut down her left arm. Jasmine was 10ft to her right and half covered in ruble and a chunk of concrete on her legs pining her to the ground. Lastly her sweet little brother Garret not even 2ft away against a wall of a building with blood coming from his head. 'Oh no' Star tried to crawl to him but was stopped by a sudden pain on the right side of her torso. She gasped at the gash running down her side blood oozing out all over turning the ground beneath her red. Thundering foot steps interrupted her thoughts as walker robots in the far distance were slowly making there way toward them. Just then, a beast-like machine came running through the black smoke and fire. Star would never forget this beast, it had the body of a dragon with ugly steel teeth, claws, and spikes running down it's back. There was four claws on each fore limb, bat-like wings made from ripped up fabric crudely sown together and titanium wing frames. It's horns were made of bones, it's tail was jagged and was threaded with what looked like barbed wire. The dragon beast was about the size of a Great Dane and was covered in blood. But the one thing she would never forget was that soulless blood red eye filled with hate and loathing. The beast ran toward Jasmine, Star cried out to her fallen sister but it is to late, the monster had its massive jaws around Jasmine's arm and tore it clean off. Blood gushed from the wound and pooled around her body as she struggled to get free but the monster finished her off by bashing her head in. Breccia meanwhile had become conscious and was trying to crawl away, but the monster spotted her feeble attempt at freedom. Star could only watch as the second youngest got torn to pieces, Breccia's screams of bloody murder would haunt her dreams for nights on end. While the monster had Breccia in its jaws of torment, Star crawled to sweet little Garret, Star gasped when she saw a large splinter of wood in his could only stare in horror, she had failed, she failed to save her family. Tears of pain ran down her face, she looked in the monster's direction it seemed to have grown bored of the corpse of her sister and was looking for its next victim. Star was not going to be that next victim, she would not let the death of her family be in vain. Turning to her right she saw the barely standing door just a few feet away from her. She started to crawl to the door, her body weak from the loss of blood. Grunting, she grabbed the bottom of the door that was slightly open already, pulling it open she crawled in and saw a set of stairs. Star took one last look a the monster that killed her siblings, it spotted Garret's body and was now going to investigate, the monster hadn't spotted her yet. 'Come on Star, you can do this just climb up those stairs and your home free' Star started climbing up the stairs. Half way up, she started to see doubles and felt as if she were about to faint but she shook it off and kept going, she would not give up yet.

"Almost there." Star moaned. After what seemed like an eternity Stardust made it to the door. By then though, she was so weak, so close to death, that she could almost make out a white light. Star heard foot steps on the other side of the door. 'I must be hearing things' but as the foot steps continued, she heard cluttering and faint mumbling. Star finally decided to take action with the last of her strength she raised her shaking hand and knocked on the door as hard as she could at least three or four times. She heard something being dropped on the other side and roll across the floor along with a surprised gasp that sounded so faint she didn't know how she picked it up with her ears. It went quiet for a second, a little too quiet for her liking. So she gave two more soft knocks before she couldn't keep her head or hand up any more. Stardust faded in and out of consciousness as the door slowly opened and she saw a pair of shoes. She heard another gasp, this time in shock and horror, and she could barely make out more mumbling as the figure bent over her.

"P-please h-help me" was the last thing she said before falling unconscious.

* * *

Ooh! Cliff-Hanger! Didn't see that one coming did you? Alright that was my first chapter I hope you like it. Leave reviews please! Now on to type the 2nd chapter!!! ;)


	3. The Scientist

Alright here's Chapter 2. I promise the story will start to get better around the middle of it, it just I'm never very good at making the beginnings of Storeys sadly. But I already have the middle and end thought out so I hope some of you out there will forgive me. Also I will try to post a new chapter every week for you readers. As always I don't own Shane Acker's 9 or its characters only Stardust. Sorry if the Scientist seems OC I tried to get his character down right but sadly nothing can ever be perfect.

* * *

The world slowly started to come back to Star. Opening her eyes slowly to adjust to the lighting in the room. 'Where am I?' Star wondered as the room slowly came into view. Star looked around the room and saw a man at a desk working on something but she couldn't see what it was. Star tried to think back and slowly started to remember what had happen before going unconscious. 'Oh yeah' she was alone now, all alone in this war zone, this catastrophe, a land of death and pain-.

"Oh good your awake "Stars train of thought was interrupted by a wise and elderly voice.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" the elder said gently as he rouse from his chair at the worn desk setting what he was working on down as he walk toured her.

"Where am I how, long was I out?" Star asked softly trying to sit up only to gasp in pain and fell back on the cot she rested on grabbing her side in pain.

"Careful now your body has lost a lot of blood your still weak." the older man said softly as if talking to a young child, taking a seat in a chair close by the cot.

"Your currently in my home and workshop young lady, and you have only been out a day." he answered her question with a tired replay.

Star stared at the man a little longer, 'he looks so familiar'. The man wore glasses, his hair was wild giving him a mad scientist look, he wore a lab cote and had a worn and tired look on his face. Star was a very good judge of character and was rarely wrong about anyone, she tends to claim that its the eyes that give a person away. Well "the eyes are the windows to the soul" as they say and Star puts that term into literal use when she meets someone new. As she then looked directly into the eyes of the man, they were filled with wisdom, kindness, and had seemed to have seen enough of the world to see what it is. Then it clicked as she looked deeper into the mans eyes and saw the regret and sorrow deep down inside his soul. 'It's him isn't it? The Scientist who made the fabricator, it can't be. Can it?'.

"Its you. Your the scientist who built the fabricator aren't you?"Star whispered loud enough for the man to hear. The Scientist then took off his glasses, looked to the ground and rubbed his eyes with a tired sigh.

"Yes my dear I am." The Scientist answered with a tired voice. 'I knew it' Star thought excitedly but it was then replaced by a small sense of fear. 'Why am I scared?' She asked herself only to remember that it must be her anxiety again so she just tried to push it down for now until she could reassure her brain that she is safe here. Her A.D.H.D. started to kick in just then as she looked around the room examining it carefully until her eyes landed back on the desk. It had blue prints of what looked like to be a doll of some sorts. 'A stitchpunk like mine' Stardust didn't know where that thought came from but she became entrusted in the strange doll then.

"Whats that?" Star asked The Scientist while pointing to the form of the doll on the desk. The Scientist caught off guard by the sudden change of topic replaces his glasses on his face, but none the less decides to answers her question. Turning in the direction of her curious gaze which landed on his desk. Realizing she must mean the doll he was putting together for his plan.

"That my dear is a project of mine I'm working on for something important." The Scientist answered patently to the curious teen.

"Oh. " Star simply said still staring.

"If you don't mine me asking young lady what is your name and what on earth happened to you to have an injury like that? The Scientist asked wishing to know what happened to the girl and how she managed to reach him it such a state. Star was so absorbed in her own thought that she had to take a minuet to gather her thoughts together and focus long enough to answer his question.

"Oh my name is Stardust but I like to be called Star for short."After a minuet he gestured for her to continue.

"It's a little difficult for me to relay and explain this to you but I try my best." The Scientist was definitely entrusted, now he had to know what happened to Star now. Star begins to slowly tell the Scientist what happened from the moment she and her family were in the apartment to the point she crawled up all those stairs just to be safe. By the time she had finished telling him her story she was close to tears but she held them back. Right now all she wanted was comfort, to be told everything will be alright. The Scientist was shocked and saddened she had to go through with watching her own family die like that and not be able to do anything about it. He looked at her and saw a scared child instead of a teenage girl, she didn't know how to act or handle a situation like this. He saw how she needed the comfort of a family member or friend but he wasn't ether of those, but he was the only one here. The scientist got up from his seat and knelt right beside her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Star wanted more then a comforting hand on her shoulder so she slowly and carefully sat up.

"Easy now." The Scientist said to her gently but sternly, bracing her by the shoulders. Once she was fully sitting up she turned toward The Scientist, reached out she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him. The Scientist was taken aback for a moment before hugging her back in a comfort hug, she needed it. He whispered words of comfort as he pet her head. After what seemed like hours she let go and rubbed her eyes.

"There now you feel better?" Star nodded.

"Thank you, and sorry for that I couldn't help my self." Star tried to explain.

"Don't be sorry Star, you needed the comfort." The Scientist assured her.

"Still." Stars attention turns back to the doll and then back at The Scientist.

"You said that you were making that doll over there for something important, what exactly is it for?" Star asks wanting to know what its for. The Scientist was unsure as to how to

answer Star or even if he wanted to. She didn't seem like she mean any harm in the question, she was just curious. So he would answer her question simply as possible.

"Our world is dieing Star, I am merely trying to insuring life goes on after our time is gone." Star gasped and smiled.

"You mean your making stitchpunks to?" Star asked happily. The Scientist was surprised

by her response to his statement but now he was curios by her question.

"Stitchpunks?"

"Yeah stitchpunks thats what I call them at least, I have one in my backpack I'll show you. Where is my bag? Can I have it please?" Star asks politely to The Scientist. The Scientist wanting to see what see meant got up and got her bag handing it to her. Star opened her bag and looked through it and pulled out her stitchpunk dragon handing it to him with a smile. The Scientist was amazed to say the least. 'So much thought' he looked it over thoroughly, looking at the materials used to make it. He looked inside the doll and found a few entrusting things. Inside the upper chest area near the throat was a voice box, next he took note of a converter of some kind.

As if reading his thoughts she said "The converter and tank inside her is so she can use and store gases in the air so she can breath fire, there's also a ignition source in her throat." Nodding to show that he heard, he looked further into the stitchpunk and took note of the water proof insides. Studying the dolls face he saw that the eyes looked like human eyes and were blue like Stars, they even had working eye lids! The Scientist wondered why it had a nose but then realized that it must have olfactory sensors so that it could identify smells. 'Such careful details' even wings made for flight.

"How did you come across the knowledge to make this?" The Scientist then noticed the holder in the chest cavity with the blue diamond, he reached in and managed to figure out how to flip it over and saw the three prong socket. He let a small gasp escape him as he stared at the doll to Star and back again.

"Oh it wasn't that hard I just read a lot of books and I followed some instructions in my Latin spell book. It has everything from simple healing spells to dark science as it's called. The only problem is the soul transfer. I don't know how to do it but I know it has something to do with a special talisman , I'm going to try and transfer my whole soul instead of a piece of it as the book said I should do. I mean it can't be all that bad being a little stitchpunk right. " She stated casually as if it was just an everyday conversion.'How on earth could she be so casual about this. This is dark science, something not to be toyed with, it could destroy her very soul'

"Star I want you to be clear on this. This is a dangerous ground your treading on, you have to know that there are high risks at stake here before attempting such a thing." He said sternly to Star in all seriousness.

"I do know the risks in doing this but it'll be a lot better for me and my soul in this body." Star said a little bugged that he was questioning her on her decision with the doll body. The Scientist gave a stressed sighed as he stood. He started to pace while starring at the doll in his hand. While he did this Star knew what he was thinking and had to convince him to trust her and understand her reasonings for her actions in doing this. Star had to really think and choose her next words carefully now.

"Look I know that it seems crazy of me to try something like this and I do know of the possible dieing or destroying of the soul. I just want a chance at life, I want to live and keep on living for the sake of life itself. As you said our world is dieing, the machines will gain more strength here soon and gas this place just like all those other places. But life must go on right?"

Through Stars whole speech The Scientist was as a loss for words. What was he to do, help her by getting her involved with his project or leave her to fend for herself in this world all alone. No he couldn't abandon another human being and definitely not some one so young. Yes he new what he had to do but he had to set some rules first just to be safe. He stopped pacing and turned to look at the girl now with her legs hanging off the cot trying to stay focused on him.

"Alright Star I'll help you but let me get a few things across with you first."

"Okay, anything you name it." Star said exited 'he's going to help me!'

"First I want to be clear with you that I am indeed working on what you call stitchpunks I plan to make 9 of them, I have the files for their anatomy. You may feel free to look and read them if you wish but you must return them to there proper place after." Star was entrusted in that, she remembered that her stitchpunk can reproduce and wondered if the other stitchpunks can to so she wouldn't be the only one. But the process was so complicated that she couldn't describe it to just anyone.

"Sure no problem."

" Second I can not alow you to transfer your soul just yet, I would like to test the talisman out to make sure that it works properly. Once I feel it is safe for your soul transfer I'll alow it to take place. Does that sound fair enough?" The Scientist stood waiting for an answer. Star was so happy she could jump for joy. Star thought about something real quick before answering the Scientist. 'I wonder if he would mind if that I asked for such a thing?'

"Sure that sounds fair enough." Star said with a small smile.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that." The Scientist smiled back. Star then braced herself, she had never asked anyone this before.

"I just have one question, a request of sorts."

"Oh and what would that be Star?" The Scientist asked wanting to know.

"Well I don't know your name and I don't want to have to refer to you as "The Scientist" all the time to others or call you sir or mister ether so if its alright with you... C-can I just call you grandpa?"That question alone was such a shock to him but at the same time heart warming. It took him a few moments to answer but when he did he did so with all seriousness and a smile on his face. 'She is like a child'.

"Of course you can but only if I get to call you Little Star." Star was so happy with that answer she got up from the cot not even feeling much pain and hugged the Sci- no he wasn't The Scientist anymore. He was her grandpa now.

"Sure you can." Star said softly with a smile on her face and a tear slid. Her now grandpa smiled as well and hugged her back and for just one second the world seamed at peace.

* * *

Alright everyone thats the second chapter. In the next chapter I'll take any suggestions on if Star should be around to see more then just 1 come to life and if so, who so I am able to complete the next chapter. I also found out on the 9 Experiment web site that all the events in the 9 movie apparently took place in our time period of 2009. Cool right, so anyway review and leave some suggestions for the next chap. I'm more then happy for them.


	4. The Last Days of Humanity

I don't own Shane Acker's 9 characters or the songs in the sound track. Thank you so much for your support E.A.T. Heres the next chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Star got to stay with grandpa for about a week or two before having her soul transfered. During her stay with grandpa she got a chance to read the files on the anatomy of the stitchpunks and realized they can reproduce. The anatomy of their reproduction was similar to that of humans but also different in some ways. The main contributor to their reproduction was soul bonding but they also had rods and cylinders. (**I'll let you use your imagination. ;)**) 4 and 7 were the only females thats she would know of in the group, but what surprised her the most was the fact that two of the so called 'males' of the group could also carry babies but under special conditions.

Star also got to see some of the stitchpunks come to life and lets just say she was more then amazed at the process one had to go through to have it work. Star got to interact with them somewhat, she didn't want her self or them to become to attached before they had to be released.

She will brake her little rule though with so of the little stitchpunks. Star would also ask her grandpa that once she was in her new body that if he could get one of the rebels to take her and her stuff to a secret room she had found in the library before the war started. But lets tell you in order and detail of these events shall we.

The day after her introduction to The Scientist AKA grandpa, Star was reading the anatomy files and was engrossed in them. The Scientist was putting the finishing touches to his first creation 1. The Scientist finished and with carful care her set him up for the transfer. Star saw the movement from the corner of her eye and grew curious so she got up and made her way over to her grandpa.

"Whats this ones name Grandpa?" Star asks as she took a good look at the stitchpunk and saw the number 1 written in ink on it's back.

"His name is 1." he said as he finished setting everything up for the transfer.

"Now I want you to stand back a few feet so you don't get hurt and no matter what happens you won't inter fear okay little Star."

"Alright grandpa." Star said as she did as she was told. Without another word exchanged between them The Scientist took his seat at the old desk and put his face in front of the mask as talisman activated. The whole transfer both scared and fascinated Star 'I wonder how much it hurts?' As the talisman closed back up her grandpa had a almost winded look on his face as he detached 1 from the device. Star approached her grandpa for a better look at the doll. The stitchpunk started to wake and when it did he seemed to just jump right out of her grandpa's hand. She stared into the stitchpunks eyes and saw how prideful 1 was, how he had a strong sense of power and control. Star knew what his purpose was 'to protect us'. But if he was going to be a protector of sorts it was going to be a little hard for her to take 1 seriously with that pony tail like cloth tied together on his head and the fact that he kind looked like an old man didn't help ether. Star didn't mean any disrespect by it, she just thought it was rather cute in a way imagining him bark orders at people with his 'pony tail' bouncing on his head at the same time. Star almost couldn't turn away but a tired grown caused her to turn away and look at her grandpa who was resting his head in his hands. Star put a hand on his shoulder and looked him over 'he looks little tired.'

"Grandpa you should take a quick rest before continuing your work." Star said concerned. The scientist looked at Star and offered a smile.

"There's no need to worry little Star I'll be fine." Star wasn't convince but she just let it drop as he got right back to work on making the next stitchpunk she guested was 2. Instead she looked to were 1 was and he wasn't there. Star started to look around the room for him. 'The doors closed so he can't be outside of the room.' So she decided to sit back on the cot and continue reading the files she had out, she was now entering the reproduction section of the files. As her mind wandered she started to subconsciously hum a lovely tune that one would find enchanting and even possibly cry to. (**The song Star is humming is the score from the movie 9 'Release'. The lyrics EAT made and is letting me barrow are not present in this chapter just so you all know.**) Star didn't have words to the song yet but she kept on humming the song her soul was singing. Star was so into what she was doing she didn't know that her grandpa was listening to her humming smiling slightly and looking slightly at peace. Little did she know that her grandpa was listening to her humming and that he wasn't the only one listening to her humming. Hiding under the cot was 1, he didn't know why but he was completely taken in by the song. He had only woke a few minutes ago but he knew enough that this was a song that he will most likely never forget any time soon, so he decided to sit down and enjoy this lovely tune. So as the rest of the day followed all to soon it was the next day and 1 had to be released, but he was no were to be seen. So both Star and her grandpa started to look for the little doll. It seemed like hours before Star finally found him hiding under the cot. It took a lot of convincing but they managed to get him out from under the bed long enough to explain that he had to leave to find someplace safer then here or he could be killed here. That seemed to convince 1 enough, Star offered to take 1 down the stairs and release him there.

"I not so sure little Star, I don't want you to get hurt." The Scientist said shaking his head slightly and looking a little uneasy.

"Please grandpa I'll be careful and I won't be leaving the house."

"Alright but be quick so you don't get seen by any machines." Star nods her head to show she heard him and looked down at 1. She bent down and held out her hand for him to get on but 1 just looked at it then back at her .1 just humped as he straightened himself up and walked to the door. Star just sighed, shook her head looking back at her grandpa one more time and shrugged before opening the door for 1 and herself. 1 walked out with Star close behind, she closed the door and when they got to the stirs Star looked down at 1 as they reached the top of stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want that lift I offered 1?" Star asked 1. 1 just looked down the stairs which were a long and tiring ways down for a stitchpunk like him, looked back up at Stardust and not wanting to sound weak he said in a gruff voice

"Well if your going to keep offering I might as well." Star just smiled kindly as she lay her hand down for him to get on. 1 took a moment to look her hand over as if it were about to somehow bite him, before he slowly got on and sat in her hand. Star smiled again as she gently lifted him up into the air at chest hight. 1 gave a small quite gasp when he saw how high he was in her hand. As Star started to walk down the stairs 1 couldn't help but feel a small sense of power when he saw how high he was above everything else around him, he felt...somewhat safe and out of harms way. But all to soon that feeling was gone as Star got to the bottom of the stairs and lowered her hand to let 1 off.

"There you go 1." Star said as he jumped off. Star walk over to the front door, opened it slowly, slowly looking outside the door and looked around for any near by danger. When she was sure no machines were any were near the house she looked down at 1 who looked unsure of going outside in that war zone. Star felt a ping of sadness and regret for having to send 1 out into the war zone by himself but it was for humanity right. Crouching down so she was closer to 1's face she felt she had to say something to him but she didn't know what.

"I know it's scary out there but you won't be alone, there will be more of you soon enough." 1 looked up at Star looking a t her with intensity.

"What do you mean?" 1 asked impatiently.

"My grandpa, your creator is going to make more of your kind." Star replied.

"Just how dose he intend to pull this off, was it the was it the same way I was made?" 1 was cerous but covered it with gruffness and some sarcasm in his voice. Star could see through his attempt though his attempt and sighed after all it wouldn't be the first time she talked to some one like this.

"My grandpa is using dark science to bring you and others like you to life, but at a price. He will have to give up pieces of his soul in exchange of bring you to live and the process will kill him eventually." Star stated to 1 carefully.

"But that don't sound right, it sounds reckless if you ask me." 1 scoffed and turned his head away.

"Would you rather be all alone in this world when man finally dies away?" Star asked as she stood back up looking down at 1. 1 sighs softly shaking his head before looking back up at her.

"No, I would rather have some compony then none at all."

"Good. Now good luck 1 you might need it." Star said softly. Heading back up the stairs she tried so hard to ignore that detaching feeling, like she would never see him again. But as she got to the top of the stairs she new she would see him again someday. Star opened the door, walked in and once the door closed her grandfather looked to her as she sat on the cot.

"What took you so long little Star, I was worried something happened to you."

"I was just making sure that the machines weren't around the house when I was releasing 1 grandpa, I just wanted to be sure he would be alright for now." Star reassured him.

"Alright little Star as long as your alright, I'm going to start making 2 sometime tomorrow. I'm going to add and improve a few things in him." The Scientist told Star as he turned back to the blue prints he had in front of him. Star decided to have a look at the next stitchpunk in the making and got up from the cot to walk over to the desk to read the blue prints spread out on the desk.

"What kind of things will you be adding grandpa?" Star asked as she read the blue prints and saw some parts that looked like the ones in the female stitchpunk anatomy.

"As I'm sure you already know of the stitchpunks anatomy so it'll make explaining this a lot easier. I am going to put not only male reproductive parts but female ones as well. Though the chances are slimmer then an actual female but he will be able to carry children nonetheless." he answered Star without pausing in his work. Star found it rather entrusting that 2 was going to be able to have children. Star figured that it must be for diversity and uniqueness that grandpa was doing this. She would for the sake of future reference consider him a 'he' then a 'she'. Time seemed to just fly by as the Scientist built 2. By the time The Scientist brought 2 to life Star had finished making a makeshift back pack in that little time for her stitchpunk to carry her thread and needle or other supplies and small objects. Star sat on the cot this time and watched the process of 2 coming alive. Just like she had done with 1 she looked the stitchpunk over head to toe. Unlike one 2 had a metal plate on his head and his eyes were rather faded somewhat. She liked that he looked to be wearing a leather vest and was tied up with a shoe lace. Star quickly decided she liked 2 he seemed like a father/grandfather figure. After her careful look over she nodded to her self '2 to inspirer us.' Just like she had done when reading the files she started to hum as she took out a few parts and was making stitchpunk sized headphones for her mp3 player. 2 fancied the humming, he found it rather smashing to listen to while he worked. Soon he found himself humming along with Star as the day draw on. Soon night came and it was time for sleep.

When morning came Star had asked grandpa to let her take 2 down to let him go like she had done with 1. Just like before he agreed only if she came back within less then five minutes.

"Okay grandpa I'll be right back." Star then offered her hand to 2 who unlike one willingly crawled right in her hand. With a smile on her face she walk out the door and down the stairs. Once she got to the door she set 2 down and carefully opened the door for 2. Without an explanation 2 seemed to under stand as she opened the door.

"Be careful out there 2." Star said as 2 was walking out the door. 2 looked back at her for a moment and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about me my dear, I'll be fine." 2 smiled one last time before walking away. Thats when Star felt it again that torn feeling. 'Relax Star you'll see him again and besides once your a stitchpunk you'll be able to build stuff with him instead of just watching' she reassured herself. Once Star walked in she looked over to her grandpa he seemed to be having trouble finding material for what looked think to be twins made from gloves of some sort. Star decided to bite the bullet and ask what was wrong.

"Grandpa what wrong are you trying to find something?" The Scientist was looking through everything trying to find something he needed for the next stitchpunks.

"Oh Star there you are I'm trying to find an old pair of gloves I've had lying around here somewhere but I can't seem to find them anywhere." The Scientist said as he kept on looking for the gloves he needed. Star looked over at the next blue prints and saw that her grandpa needed the gloves to make twin stitchpunks. 3 was design to be a boy while 4 was design to be a girl. Star then remembered she had a pair of light blue garden gloves that she always carries with her for when she goes gardening. Star grabbed her bag and pulled out the garden groves along with a bunch of other materials that she kept because she though they were rather nice like this white fabric, burlap of various browns or this nice stripped cloth she just found lying around and thought it was rather soft. Star gathered up the materials she had and put them on her grandpas desk. When she set the stuff down The Scientist turn and walk back over to the desk looking over all the materials on his desk, Star hands the garden gloves to him.

"Here you grandpa these will work right?" The Scientist took the garden gloves and looked them over deep in thought.

"Yes I think these will do just fine." he said to Star with a small smile.

"My little Star are you giving me all this material?" asking as he looking at his desk once more that had all this fabric.

"Of corse I am grandpa why not, you need them more then I do right now." Star stated with a soft smile.

"Well thank you Star. This means more to me then you know." The Scientist gathered up the materials that were on his desk and set them aside for now. He sat down and began working on the gloves he was given. In just a couple days the twins 3 and 4 were born. They were so energetic! Reading just about anything they could get their little hands on. Good thing Star had all her stuff hidden in her bag, after all she liked to have at lest some privacy when it came to what she knew. Star loved the twins, she thought they were so adorable the way they were so child like. 3 seemed to be more out going and adventurous. While 4 was a little more timid, liked to stay by her brothers side and not leave him for more then a few minutes. Star also loved how they had hoods made from the rims of the gloves. Her grandpa had said that they remind him of her, the way they just seemed to want to learn more from the past through books. Once Star had to release them she didn't have that strange feeling again but she did feel a bit sad that they had to go. '3 to define us'. '4 to teach us'.

"Good-bye 3 and 4 I hope I'll see you again." Star set them down on the ground and watched them run off but not before they flashed a quick good-bye as well. Once she got up the stairs again she was in the little room once more watching, waiting for her turn to transfer her soul. Star knew she had to wait but for how much longer was a mystery. Almost two days later 5 is now awake and is looking around at various objects The Scientist was showing him. Star looked on knowing just by looking in to his eyes that he was a trusting soul. 5 had two buttons to close up his front and was made from burlap. 5 would be a nice brother/uncle to have Star gave a happy smile. '5 to guide us'. The day went on into night and soon another day came. Which meant 5 had to go. As Star encouraged 5 to go out side Star felt the 'feeling' again, what if it meant something. Once 5 was out of sight she closed the door and went back up stairs. Grandpa was getting better and faster at making the stitchpunks because by the time night had fallen 6 was half done. By morning 6 was complete and awake drawing. 6 had mismatched eyes and a bit of yarn on top of his head for hair. 6 was made from the soft striped fabric she gave her grandpa. Star watched 6 draw his pictures with intrust. Star had decided to sit by him and draw to. Once again she hummed and 6 started humming with her as he drew. When she stopped humming 6 turned to her and slowly walked over to her.

"Sound?' 6 asked while looking up at Star. Star looked down at 6 and stroked his head with a soft smile.

"Did you like my humming?" Star asked 6. 6 nodded his head with a sheepish smile.

"Sound." Star smiled even more at 6, she was becoming so attached to 6, even if they knew each other for only one day. 6 walked over to his paper, picked it up and walked over to Star and sat right beside her.

"Friends?" 6 looking up with his sheepish smile still on his face.

"Friends." Star stated softly to 6. Star then thought of something, getting up slowly she walked over to her backpack, looking through it and pulled out an old key. This key went to a special box she had for the future. She walked back over to 6 with the key in hand. 6 was watching her with intrust has she brought the key over to were he was. Getting on her knees she held the key out to 6.

"Here 6 I want to give you this to look after and keep." 6 looked at the key and slowly he grabbed and picked it up in his hands.

"What is it?" he asked looking the key over.

"It's a key, a key to a box I have that is important for the future. I want you to have it 6." 6 looked up at Star with wide and curious eyes.

"But why?"

"So you have something to remember me by and I see you as a brother 6." 6 didn't know what to say, he was so happy to receive such a token of friendship.

" Here let me help you put it on." Star reached down and put the key around his neck like a necklace. 6 smiled as he gripped the key in his hands. Star placed her hand down for him to get on, lifting him to her neck she press him to her neck giving him the best hug she was able to give him.

"No matter what happens 6 just remember as long as you carry that key I'm always with you. Also I think I should give you a nick name of some sort."

"Whats a nick name?" 6 asked curiously.

"A nick name is a name you use to call some one that is a close friend or family member, like Bobby or JJ. Also only I or some one else close to you can call you by your nick name, every one else will call you 6 okay." Star tried explaining.

"Okay, so whats my nick name?" 6 looked up at Star as best as he could. Star looked at 6 and thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I'll go with Stripes, if you don't mind that is." 6 though over, also thinking of a name to call Star after all it was only fair.

"O-okay but can I call you by a nick name to?" 6 asked timidly.

"Of corse you can 6." Star said with a smile. 6 looked up at Star and saw how her shinny her glasses were and how they seemed to have a twinkle of light that shined in them. He knew what to call her now.

"Can I call you Shiny Eyes?" Star smiled

"Yes 6, yes you can." 6 was happy to her that she excepted the name her thought of and smiled with such happiness. The rest of the night was peaceful until morning came then Star had to release 6. Walking down the stairs that horrible feeling came back 10 fold and Star was worried, what if it really meant something, that something horrible would happen to those stickpunks that cause the feeling. They reached the bottom of the stairs and once the door was open Star slowly set 6 down for him to go. 6 looked up sadly at Star.

"D-do I have to go Shinny Eyes?" Stars heart broke at that.

"I'm so sorry 6 but yes you do." 6's eyes widened

"N-no I don't want to leave you!" 6 reached out and clung to her leg sad and scared.

"I know I don't want you to leave ether but you have to, you must I promise we will meet again Stripes." Star tried to comfort 6

"Y-you promise?" 6 sniffed.

"I promise. Now go on Stripes and remember I'm always with you." Star reminded 6 as he started to slowly walk out the door.

"Bye Shinny Eyes." With that he was gone and Star knew she had to talk with grandpa about her transfer tonight. As Star entered the room she walked up to her grandpa.

"Grandpa about my soul transfer, it has to be tonight." Star said to The Scientist as her turned to look at her with astonishment.

"Tonight Star? Why?"

"I just think that its time for me to do it is all." The Scientist looked unsure.

"I don't know little Star its dangerous."

"I know but I have to please grandpa." The scientist thought it over long and hard.

"Alright we'll do it tonight."

"Thank you grandpa and if it not to much trouble could you possibly after my transfer be able to get one of the rebels to take me and my things to a secret room in the library? I have a map that shows were it is. Please grandpa?" Star pleaded with him. The Scientist looked astonished by the request but he couldn't deny her it.

"I suppose I could work something out with an old friend of mine here in town but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you grandpa." Star smiled and hugged him.

"Alright lets get started then." Star grabbed her stitchpunk and set it up to the device. She then took her grandpas seat at the desk and put her face in front of the mask.

"It's going to hurt isn't it." Star asked nervously. The Scientist wasn't going to lie to Star.

"Yes it will hurt, how must I don't know since your transferring your whole soul instead of parts. Now are you ready?" Star took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah I'm ready grandpa." He nodded as he put the talisman in place. This was it. The talisman glowed and spring open. Next thing she knew there was pain and a lot of it, this was worse then anything she could have ever imagined. It pulled at her soul and she new she had to let it go, so she did. 'Good bye grandpa' then nothing.

* * *

Dang that was a long chapter to write. I hope it was worth it. Can you make any predictions. Please review everyone!! Thank you!! ;)


	5. Awake

Thank you for reading and sorry for the name error ATE. I was kind of out of it while making that chapter. Anyway heres chapter 4. I don't own anything that has to do with Shane Acker or his characters. Happy reading! ;)

"_3 speaking_"

"_**4 speaking**_"

* * *

Nothing... Thats all she could remember feeling before waking up. It felt like she was floating in a world of black, not knowing which way was up or down. Star didn't know how long she was in this state but she didn't mind as long as she woke up soon. The soft pit-ter-patter of the rain was the first thing she heard as her mind started to come back to her. slowly Star had opened her eyes for the first time in her new body. 'Everything looks so big.' she lifted her head and looked around. The first thing Star realized was that she wasn't in her grandpa room. Finally she got up on her feet staggering a bit before straightening herself. Star looked down at her body and saw the blue color of her new skin along with the sky blue tiger stripes on her legs and the slightly darker blue of her spots. After a moment of examining and testing out her knew body, Star looked around the room once more and realized that is was the secret room in the library. Star smiled happily as she decided to explore the room. The secret room was hidden by a sliding book case and when Star had found it she didn't tell anybody not even the librarians that she had found it. Star from that day on called it her secret room were she would go to have peace and quite away from the world. She had even made it stitchpunk accessible not long after she found it since she was making her stitchpunk body, so there was a secret stitchpunk sized door in the book self along with a pulley system for her to use if she was carrying stuff in or out of the room. Star then spotted a box of some kind on the desk she was on. There was a star symbol on the tag that stuck out of it. She got in front of the box and opened it with ease, looking in side she saw a strange mechanism. She leaned further into the box for a better look when in suddenly turned on and a hologram of her grandpa was floating in front of her. The hologram of her grandpa then started to speak.

"Hello my little Star. If your watching this chances are I've long since past from this world. I wanted you to know that it tore me apart when I had to watch you give you soul away. But it was for the best, you are alive now because if it. I left you some of my important files, them being the anatomy, and the basic information on each of the 9 I have created. I hope you find the others little Star, you shouldn't be alone in this world. I've grown fond of you and I don't want you to get hurt in anyway, it would brake my heart. In this world of darkness and despair, were light and life is scarce, in that darkness will be a light that shines forever burning, a star in the night sky to light our way and give the hope of life, without that innocents, that light we will parish and cease to be. Good bye my little Star I want to wish you the best of luck little Star and I hope you go on living on for years to come." Then the hologram slowly faded away. Star let the information sink in. She couldn't belive it her grandpa The Scientist was now dead and she would never see him again. But in his death 9 others were created so she shouldn't be all sad right. Star closed the box and backed away. 'Thank you grandpa for everything.'

Star stared to wander around and explore the room a bit. She dug around in her bag and pulled out a few packets of seeds. Blue Forget-me-nots, Orange Candleflower, Rainbow Butterfly Bushes, Blue Moon Hydrangea, Red Storm Border Lilies, White and purple lilacs, and lastly Black Magic Elephant Ears. These were some of her favorite plants that she liked to grow. Star was going to grow a secret garden hidden in her room that only she and those close to her could go to, she could also plant a garden right outside maybe in the courtyard. So her first day was spent planting her garden inside, filling whatever kinds of containers she could find with the dirt that was all over the room. Star smiled and hummed to herself as she planted the seeds in the 'pots' she found. She had found a cubby hole that was hidden well behind a fallen old torn up curtin, so she cleaned that out and put her potted plants and other things she could use as gardening supplies in there. After she finished planting the last plant in the pot she realized that she needed sun light to make the flowers and plants grow. But that wouldn't be much of a problem right? She could use her claws to dig a hole in the wall so the light could get in, she can also use the pieces of broken mirror she cleaned up in the other room to spread the light through out her secret garden. Smiling to herself Star set to working on the new project. After a few more hours she had done it, she finally got her secret garden done. Star gazed at the room with happiness, proud of her work. The hole was dug and the mirrors were hung, now all she had to do was water them every day and wait. So she brought some water from outside the hole in the wall she dug for her plants and watered them all with care. After she was done Star exited the room covering the entrance to the room back up making it look as if nothing was there.

"There I think thats enough fun for one day."

Sighing Star turned and then remembered the stitchpunks grandpa had made. Would she be able to find them, how long had she been out? 'I hope I can find them, then I'll be able to see Stripes again.' Star smiled at that thought. But first thing first, she had to explore but it was late and she was tired. She could wait until tomorrow but for now it was time for sleep. On all fours she walked over to a bunch of tan silk like cloth in a fare corner of the room. Crawling into her make shift bed, she got herself settled in for the night. 'Good night grandpa I hope your watching over me.'

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

The morning stared out normal. Star got up, stretched and was ready to start exploring. Star had been reading and practicing spells in her spell book for a while now. She also had been reading all the books she had on her book shelf and had learned a lot of neat things, but now after two weeks she is now ready to explore the library. Star hurried to the bucket she rigged up and claimed in. She started to crank the bucket up until she reached the third shelf on the book case. She jumped out of the bucket onto the self with a smile on her face, Star was ready to explore. Sliding the piece of wood that was like a sliding door out of the way she stepped out and shut her bedroom 'door.' Star jumped off of the self onto the floor using her wings to glide to the ground since she didn't know how to fly just yet. With a slight skip in her step she started to walk around the library. 'Wow I haven't been here in so long' despite the crumbled statue and ruble that littered the floor, the library hadn't change a bit. It still had that feeling of safety and home to Star. As she walk on she didn't leave any stone un-turned or any crack left unchecked. Just when she thought for sure that she had checked every were in the library, Star came across a giant compared to her size globe. In a state of wonder Star walked up to it and noticed that it was hallow inside. Curios she stepped inside and was awed by the sight. Inside there were books on shelfs that lined the walls of the globe, a jar with two dead snakes inside, a book that had scraps of information, pictures and string that lead to different sections on the book shelfs. Lastly there was what appeared to be a platform that could rise and fall to the section of books you want. Smiling like a little kid who just been given candy Star started to look at all the books that she could get her hands on. She didn't know how long she was in there reading but she had learned a lot of things about the past ranging form human culture to the Earths ecosystems. She was so absorbed into her reading she didn't notice that there was two sets of eyes watching her intensely.

"_**Who is that 3**_?" 4 flashed to 3

"_I don't know 4._" 3 flashed to 4

"_**I think we should get 7.**_" 4 looked to her twin with worried eyes, after all this stranger was looking through their books.

"_Maybe we should just to be safe._"

"_**Okay then come on.**_" 4 grabbed her brothers hand and they run off to find 7 who would most likely be with 9. Meanwhile inside the twins globe Star was currently reading a book on the universe and black holes. Star had always been fascinated by what was out there beyond the stars. Star started to hum a random tune as she looked throw the book absorbing its information. Star was finishing up the book and was about to put it back when she heard something moving and she turned to find...7 who was at arms length in front of her with her weapon drawn. An awkward silents filled the room and when Star shifted her gaze slightly she saw 3 and 4 along with another stitchpunk behind this white female stitchpunk. Star suddenly felt happiness and joy fill her body from head to toe. She found them, she found some of the other stitchpunks.

"Who are you and what are you doing hear?" 7's firm voice asked with her weapon drawn. Star was really scared now. Star realized that she couldn't tell them everything about her right now it would be to overwhelming for both her and them, but she could just tell them her name for now. Star suddenly felt her anxiety kick in though when she became aware of what was happening right now.

"M-my name is Stardust, but I like to be called Star for short. I-I'm sorry for intruding. I-I was just curious." Star said with a nervous voice as she backed up a couple steps she grabbed her tail in both of her hands, gripping and fiddling with it nervously. Her ears also flickered and folded back agents her head like a cats ears would. Casting her head and eyes downward a little before looking back up timidly with her eyes as she seemed to almost quiver with fear. Star was a little embarrassed at herself for acting this way but she can't help it sometimes. Something about her reactions seamed to cause all of the stitchpunks to ease there stances. 7 got a look of motherly concern on her face as she stared at Star. Her actions seemed to remind her of 6 in a way.

"Hey it's okay, you don't have to be afraid. No one is going to hurt you." 7 said with a gentleness in her voice as she had her weapon at ease trying to look as less threatening as possible. Star slowly let her gard down and took a few steps foreword.

"See there's no need to be afraid." 9 said who had walk up beside 7. He was looking on and observing her with curiosity, taking in her strange features. 3 and 4 were doing so at well and wanted to catalog her so badly but they didn't want to scare Star any more then she already was. Star already knew 3 and 4 but she didn't know the other two stitchpunks. So she knew if she wanted to keep a low profile she would have to ask for all their names even if she already knew 3 and 4. Slowly Star took a few steps closer to them and lifted her head some what.

"Who are you?" Star asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well I'm 9 and this is 7." 9 answered with a smile on his face. 7 walk on over to Star who was nervous at first until 7 put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you Star." Giving a motherly smile, then looking to 3and 4 who were just couldn't wait to catalog Star.

"These are the twins 3 and 4." Star looked at 3 and 4 and knew that they must be itching to catalog her. So she just stood there and letting the tenseness in her body melt away. She gave them a look that said she was okay with them now. After a moment 3 and 4 ran over and started to catalog Star. Star couldn't help but laugh as they poked, prodded, and stroked her features. She even heard 7 and 9 laughing to at the twins actions. Finally after what seemed like forever the twins stopped cataloging Star so she could have her personal space back. As the twins went to stand by 9 and 7 Star just stared at them. She looked at 7 then to 9 and knew their purposes. '7 to defend us. 9 to save us.' With a smile Star just knew today was be a great day to go exploring.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is kind of on the short side. I've had a long week and didn't feel like writing. I hope none of you are disappointed. I promise to make the next chapter longer then this. If any one wants to make any suggestions or request just say so in your review. Thanks you!! I'll Try to start on the next chapter today if I can.


End file.
